dcuniversegermanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
William Batson (New Earth)
Geschichte Captain Marvel ist der mächtigste Sterbliche der Welt. Ursprünglich war er ein Waisenkind namens Billy Batson, der vom Zauberer Shazam als Meister des Guten ausgewählt wurde. Shazam schenkte Billy die Macht von sechs legendären griechisch-jüdischen Figuren, als er den Namen des Zauberers aussprach und sich in einen erwachsenen Superhelden verwandelte. Später würde Captain Marvel die Fähigkeit erhalten, seine Macht mit Mary Marvel und Captain Marvel Jr. zu teilen, um die Marvel Family zu gründen. Heute ist Captain Marvel einer der größten Helden der Welt. Die Kraft von Shazam Billys Eltern - die Archäologen C. C. und Marylin Batson - wurden von ihrem verräterischen Assistenten Theo Adam getötet, als sie am Grab von Rameses II. In Abu Simbel, Ägypten, gruben. Theo Adam war die auferstandene, nicht angetriebene Form von Teth-Adam, alias Black Adam. Er entführt auch Billys Schwester Mary, die am Ende vermisst wird. Der Zauberer Shazam wird auf all diese Ereignisse aufmerksam gemacht, und Billy (wie im Ursprung von Fawcett) hat Billy von einem dunkel gekleideten Fremden vor ihn gebracht und gibt dem Jungen die Macht, Captain Marvel zu werden. Als Captain Marvel nimmt Billy die Gestalt seines verstorbenen Vaters an, so wie Theo Adam seine Identität vermutet, er hat eine Offenbarung über die Macht von Shazam und wird zu Black Adam, indem er einen Skarabäus verwendet, den er aus dem Grab gestohlen hat. Nachdem er Black Adam und seinen Arbeitgeber, den reichen Tycoon Doctor Sivana, unterworfen hatte, schwört Billy, seine Schwester als Captain Marvel zu finden. First Thunder Eines seiner ersten Abenteuer war ein Team mit Superman im Kampf gegen Sabbac. Crisis on Infinite Earths Aktuelle Beweise legen nahe, dass Captain an der first Crisis teilgenommen hat. Legends und JLA Captain Marvel schloss sich den anderen Helden gegen Darkseid und G. Gordon Godfrey an. Captain Marvel wurde kurz Mitglied der JLA, verließ das Team jedoch nach einigen Abenteuern. Wiedersehen mit der Schwester Schließlich trifft Captain seine Schwester Mary, die jetzt von der Bromfield-Familie adoptiert wurde. Sie entdeckt, dass sie die Heldin Mary Marvel werden kann, wenn sie den Namen SHAZAM spricht. Captain Marvel, Jr. Captain und Mary fanden einen Jungen namens Freddy Freeman, der von Captain Nazi tödlich verletzt wurde, und sie teilten sich einen Teil ihrer Kräfte, um sein Leben zu retten. Diese Macht verwandelte Freeman in Captain Marvel Jr.. Das Superhelden-Trio wurde als Marvel Family bekannt. JSA Captain Marvel wurde Mitglied der wiederbelebten Justice Society of America und wurde in dieser Gruppe neben seinem Nemesis Black Adam prominent vertreten. Captain Marvel war ursprünglich dem Team beigetreten, um Adam im Auge zu behalten, der der JSA beigetreten war und behauptete, sich reformiert zu haben. Black Adam verließ schließlich die JSA, um die Übernahme seines Heimatlandes Kahndaq zu veranlassen. Er hatte eine Vorliebe für das Land und wollte, dass das totalitäre Regime abgeschafft wurde, was er als Gerechtigkeit ansah. Captain Marvel blieb bei der Mannschaft. Während seiner Zeit in der JSA datierte Marvel mit Courtney Whitmore, auch bekannt als Stargirl, was ihn in eine ungewöhnliche Position brachte. Während er Courtney legal als Billy Batson datieren konnte, sah es für den erwachsenen Captain Marvel sehr seltsam aus, mit der jugendlichen Stargirl zusammen zu sein. The Golden Age Flash, Jay Garrick, ebenfalls JSA-Mitglied, konfrontierte Marvel mit dem Problem. Anstatt Garrick und das Team die Wahrheit über sein Alter zu erzählen, entschied sich Marvel dafür, der Weisheit Salomos zu folgen und das Team und Courtney zu verlassen. Die Marvel Family spielte eine wichtige Rolle in der Infinite Crisis. Der Höhepunkt des Day of Vengeance sah, dass der Spectre mit dem Zauberer Shazam in einen Kampf auf kosmischer Ebene verwickelt war. Am Ende dieser Schlacht wurde Shazam ausgelöscht, und der Rock of Eternity brach in die Dimension der Erde auseinander und befreite Hunderte uralter Magies und Übel, die vor Äonen im Universum erobert worden waren. Day of Vengeance Nach dem Day of Vengeance halfen Captain Marvel und die Marvel Family Zatanna und mehreren anderen Wesen, die Sieben Todsünden zu erobern und den Rock of Eternity wieder aufzubauen. Captain Marvel musste dann Shazams Rolle als Hausmeister des Felsens übernehmen. Später wurde Marvel gezeigt, wie er diese Rolle erfüllte, obwohl er am Rande des Wahnsinns schwankte und ständig mit den Sieben Sünden um ihn herum redete. In dieser Zeit wurde Marvel gezeigt, wie er Black Adam half, Adrianna Tomaz die Kräfte der Göttin Isis zu gewähren. Später in diesem Jahr führte Captain Marvel die Eheschließung von Adam und Isis in Kahndaq. 52 und 3 Weltkrieg Die Bemühungen von Black Adam, sich zu reformieren, bildeten sich und bildeten Adams Bildung mit dem Segen von Captain Marvel, einer "Black Marvel Family". Neben Black Adam in der Black Marvel Family waren seine Frau Isis und ihr Bruder Osiris. Isis und Osiris werden von den "Vier Reitern" ermordet, Kreaturen, die von einem Team verrückter Wissenschaftlerfiguren aus DC (darunter Dr. Sivana) entwickelt wurden. Infolgedessen rächt sich Black Adam auf der ganzen Welt und tötet Millionen. Black Adam wird für ein paar Minuten angehalten. Es ist genau die Zeit, die Captain Marvel benötigt, um einen magischen Blitz zu erzwingen, Black Adam zu Teth-Adam zurückverwandeln und sein Zauberwort in ein unbekanntes verwandeln. Die Prüfungen von Shazam! und Final Crisis Da Shazam tot war, wählte der Rock of Eternity Capain Marvel als neuen Verwalter. Captain Marvel erhielt einen neuen weißen Anzug und sein Haar wurde lang und weiß und nahm den Namen Marvel an. form Trials of Shazam! Hauptmann Marvel, jetzt mit einem weißen Kostüm und langen weißen Haaren, übernimmt die Rolle des Zauberers Shazam unter dem Namen Marvel, während Captain Marvel Jr. und Mary Marvel ihre Kräfte verlieren. Ein machtloser Freddy Freeman wird eingezogen, um sich für die einzelnen sechs Götter, die in der Abkürzung "Shazam" zu finden sind, als würdig zu erweisen, so dass er unter dem Namen Shazam neuer Champion und Herold werden kann, obwohl er eine Hexe Sabina De La Croix vom Council of Merlin ist Versuche, die Macht selbst zu übernehmen, wie von ihrem Vater Merlin befohlen. Atlas wird von Sabina getötet, aber Apollos Heilung ersetzt ihn. Marvel hilft Freddy, wenn er von dem Gewicht, das Atlas trug, gefangen ist. Später nimmt Apollo Atlas in der Welt ein, während Marvel an den Rock of Eternity zurückkehrt und Freddy seine Prüfungen fortsetzt. Der Kampf zwischen Freddy und Sabina endet, wenn Freddy ausgewählt wird, um die Macht der Götter zu nutzen, und wird zu Shazam, während Sabina zerstört wird. Als der neue Shazam übernimmt Freddy Marvel als Superheld. Justice Society of America Marvel wird von Black Adam und Isis überfallen, die den Rock of Eternity übernehmen wollen. Isis raubt Marvel seine Kräfte, indem er Shazam aus einem Zauberbuch aussagt, um einen Blitz auf ihn zu schicken, und den verbannten Billy Batson nach Fawcett City zurückbringen, wo er sich mit der Justice Society in Verbindung setzt, um Hilfe zu erhalten. Bei der Ankunft mit Billy am Rock of Eternity kämpft die Justice Society gegen Black Adam und Isis. Billy wird von der nun bösen Mary Marvel entführt, die ihre Kräfte mit ihm teilt und ihn in einen bösen, jugendlichen Captain Marvel verwandelt. Die bösen Billy und Mary schließen sich Adam und Isis im Kampf gegen die Justice Society an. Adam wechselt jedoch die Seiten, als Isis ihren Plan, die Menschheit zu töten und die moderne Zivilisation zu zerstören, in die Tat umsetzt. Mit Hilfe des Flashs der Justice Society und des Geistes von CC Batson (Mary und Billys Vater) wird die Seele des toten Zauberers Shazam aus einem Unterweltreich als "Rock of Finality" geholt, und Adam gibt seine Kräfte auf, um ihn aus dem "The Rock of Finality" zu retten Statue, in der er eingesperrt ist. Shazam nimmt seine Kräfte unverzüglich von den anderen drei schwarzen Wundern zurück, verwandelt Adam und Isis in Steinstatuen und verbannt Billy und Mary aus dem Rock of Eternity, nachdem sie angegeben haben, dass sie ihn versagt haben. Er droht Freddy Freeman zu folgen, da seine Kräfte direkt von den Göttern kommen. Sie werden später in den Straßen von Fawcett City gesehen, während sie obdachlos sind und über das Schicksal ihres Vaters nachdenken. Blackest Night Während der Blackest Night leben sie in einer Wohnung und kommentieren, wie furchterregend es ist, ihre Kräfte nicht mehr zu haben. Shazam One-Shot Freddy ist mit Billy und Mary in ihrer Wohnung zu sehen. Sie erinnern sich an die Vergangenheit und daran, wie Mary sich jetzt ohne ihre Kräfte nutzlos fühlt. Mary wird später gesehen, wie sie Freddy angreift, Blaze erscheint. Die Szene wird zu einem Obdachlosenheim. Blaze spricht mit Mary. Sie sagt Mary, dass sie, wenn sie Freddy tötet, die Kräfte von Billy und Mary wiederherstellen wird. Es schneidet zurück. Blaze bricht ihr Versprechen an Mary. Sekunden später hört man das Wort "Shazam" und lässt Blaze durch die Wand schießen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Freddy auch dabei war und nur so tat, als wäre er getötet worden. Blaze und Freddy kämpfen auf der Straße. Blaze schlägt Freddy mit einem Ring mit Flüssigkeit aus dem Fluss Styx, der für alle außer den Höllenbewohnern giftig ist. Billy wird gesehen, wie Mary Blaze ablenken soll, während er Freddy dabei hilft, das giftige Wasser abzuwaschen. Freddy folgt, indem er Blaze "tötet" und sie zurück in die Hölle schickt. Später sagt Freddy Billy und Mary, dass er auf jeden Fall einen Weg finden wird, um ihre Kräfte wiederherzustellen! Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Kräfte * Göttliche Ermächtigung: Alle Kräfte von Shazam werden von einer Versammlung von sechs Göttern und Legendenfiguren gewährt. ** Beschleunigte Heilung ** Hellsehen: Die Fähigkeit, Situationen aus vielen Blickwinkeln zu verstehen, einschließlich zukünftiger und vergangener Konsequenzen mit übermenschlicher Klarheit und Genauigkeit. ** Göttliche Gnade: Angeborenes Glück und göttliche Anleitung, die Finesse im Handeln und Umgang mit anderen ermöglicht. ** Fotografisches Gedächtnis ** Magie Resistenz ** Verbesserte Intelligenz: Intellekt und Weisheit werden auf übermenschliche Ebenen angehoben. Dies bietet auch großes oder umfassendes Wissen in vielen Bereichen, darunter: *** Sprache *** Taktik des Krieges *** Mathematik ** Flug: Die Fähigkeit, durch einen bloßen Willen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zu schweben oder aufzusteigen. ** Heilung: Die Fähigkeit, den transformativen Blitz zu verwenden, um andere oder sich selbst sofort zu heilen. ** Unbezwingbarer Wille: Eine unglaubliche Menge an Willenskraft, die Beharrlichkeit in überwältigenden Widersprüchen und scheinbar unschlagbaren Situationen ermöglicht. ** Unverwundbarkeit: Sein magischer Körper ist nahezu unverwundbar gegen äußere Angriffe. Es gelang ihm zu überleben, im Vakuum des Weltraums nach innen gedreht zu werden und wieder normal zu werden. Er kommentierte, dass keiner der anderen anwesenden Helden wie Superman, Wonder Woman oder Power Girl einen solchen Angriff überlebt hätte. ** Selbst Versorgung: Die Fähigkeit, ohne Schlaf, Nahrung, Wasser oder Luft zu überleben. ** Übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit: Captain Marvel kann mit unglaublichen Geschwindigkeiten fliegen und / oder rennen. Er konnte mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit neben dem Flash (Wally West) fliegen. (The Flash # 162) ** Übermenschliche Reflexe ** Übermenschliche Agilität ** Übermenschliche Ausdauer ** Übermenschliche Stärke: Captain Marvel besitzt eine übermenschliche Stärke, die der von Superman gleichkommt. Bei zwei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten passte er zu Superman im Armdrücken. (Superman: Der Mann von morgen # 4 und Die Macht von Shazam! # 46) ** Teleportation: Die Fähigkeit, auf den Rock of Eternity zuzugreifen. ** Transformation: Die Fähigkeit, sich von einem Sterblichen in die von den verbesserte Entität zu verwandeln. ** Ermächtigung: Nach dem Zauberwort "Shazam!" Ruft Captain Marvel den Blitz auf, der seine Verwandlung bewirkt. Dieser Blitz wurde auf verschiedene Weise bewaffnet. Fähigkeiten * Mehrsprachig: Dank der Weisheit Salomos hat er die Fähigkeit, jede Sprache der Erde zu verstehen und zu sprechen. * Charisma: Eine weitere Facette seiner Intelligenz ist die Fähigkeit, sich aus Situationen herauszureißen. Als Mann mit beispielloser Weisheit zieht er es vor zu reden, anstatt zu kämpfen. Einmal konnte Captain Marvel mit der Göttin Heqt argumentieren und sie überreden, der Menschheit keinen Ärger mehr zu bereiten. Schwächen * Schwäche für Elektrizität: Er kann mit genug Strom (wie bei Chain Lightnings Bolzen) zu seinem Alter Ego zurückgeführt werden. Er ist ein gewöhnlicher Junge in seinem Alter Ego, so sterblich wie jeder in seinem Alter. Notizen * Wird nachgetragen Wissenswertes * Wird nachgetragen Galerie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Justice Society of America (New Earth) Mitglieder Kategorie:Gute Charaktere Kategorie:Amerikaner Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:New Earth Charaktere Kategorie:Justice League of America Mitglieder Kategorie:Marvel Family Mitglieder